


Inside Us.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unstoppable force, meet immovable object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Us.

**Author's Note:**

> contains... gore imagery?

“God, _fuck you._ ”

Wonsik's pulse is hammering, his heart pounding in his chest. His throat is choked and fuck he hasn't been this angry in-- in who knows how fucking long, he can feel his fingers clenching like he's holding that pretty white throat in his grip and oh god he wishes he was, so he could squeeze and squeeze, watch those pale cheeks turn red, watch that pink mouth turn blue.

“I think not.”

Taekwoon replies, his voice cool as it always is. Nothing about Taekwoon is warm. Nothing about Taekwoon has ever been warm. Wonsik is always the one burning, burning, he's always the one catching fire, swallowing it, letting it burn his lips and blacken his teeth.

“I fucking hate you,” Wonsik hisses, white hair wet with sweat as he pulls at his restraints, straining against them. His entire body is in flames. “I fucking hate you, fucking heartless bastard-- do you fucking hear me, are you _fucking listening?_ ”

“Yes, Wonsik, I hear you.” Taekwoon sits up, crosses his legs the other way and shakes his pretty hair out of his eyes. “As a matter of fact, I'm sure half the world can hear you.”

“Good! Fuck you, fuck you and your fucking bullshit lies, fuck you--”

Taekwoon's hand is in Wonsik's hair before he can finish. His narrow eyes are alight and his broad shoulders are tense. “I did not lie.”

“You did! You did you fucking ice-blooded piece of shit, you _fucking liar._ ”

Wonsik's head snaps to one side as Taekwoon backhands him, his rings and knuckles scissorblade sharp. For a moment there is nothing but the sound of Taekwoon's tightly controlled breathing, Wonsik's breathless panting.

“You fucking lied to me,” Wonsik says, and in the silence Taekwoon watches the blood on Wonsik's split lip, watches it move back and forth with his heavy breathing. “You lied to _us._ ” He sounds weak. Taekwoon knows better. Wonsik is never _weak._ Perhaps he is crippled for a moment, perhaps... He feels too many things and is overwhelmed, but he is never, never weak. The chains have broken under the force of his emotions. “You made us lie to _her._ ”

“We did not lie,” Taekwoon says again. His composure is watertight, but Wonsik's trembling fingers make him... Uncomfortable. Wonsik is a monstrosity when he's out of control and allowed to have his way with... Anything, really. It's better this way. Better to let go than to hold on and burn.

“I did not _lie,_ Wonsik.”

“You told her we didn't love her anymore,” Wonsik starts.

“We don't,” Taekwoon replies, his voice cool and calm. “We don't love her, Wonsik. We're _obsessed_ with her. Do you remember what happened to the last girl? Do you? Do you remember what you _did_ to her?”

Wonsik stares at Taekwoon for as long as he can stand it before he looks away.

“Yes,” he says, voice grating.

“Do you want to do that to her, too?”

“No.”

“Then we don't love her.”

“I love her,” Wonsik said. “I want to keep her forever, I want to braid her hair and keep her teeth in a jar.”

“We can't do that again.” Taekwoon hisses. “Bad enough you did it last time. Bad enough you insist on keeping her heart in a jar of formaldehyde in the basement. We don't know, we don't remember, that's _your fault,_ Wonsik. You _tainted us._ ”

“You _let me do it!”_ Wonsik roars and the entire space rattles with his rage. “You wanted it just as badly as I did don't you _dare_ tell me otherwise you fucking liar, don't you dare.” Wonsik is suddenly directly in front of Taekwoon, he blinks, statics in and out of existence. “You sucked at the skin of her heart, Taekwoon, you washed your face with her blood.”

Taekwoon looks away, tightens his arms around himself. It had been a moment of weakness. A moment of... Of Wonsik being in complete control and that was why he couldn't let them keep her, because they would kill her. She would die, and she looks so beautiful when she's smiling, cheeks blushed with cold.

“You wanted it too, Taekwoon,” Wonsik murmurs, too calm as his metal-shackled wrists press to Taekwoon's neck, his hands fist up in Taekwoon's dark hair. “You helped me cut her open, we took out everything that made her beautiful and threw the rest of the trash away,” he whispers, biting hard at one of Taekwoon's cheeks. “We loved it. You know we did.”

“We regret it,” Taekwoon replies, one arm under Wonsiks, holding his hair just as tightly. “We shouldn't have.”

“You let us do it,” Wonsik sing-songs, grinning. “You let us pull her heart out. You let us keep it.”

“Only because you'll kill us if I don't,” he snarls.

“No,” Wonsik says, grinning against Taekwoon's ear. “No, Taekwoon, I wouldn't kill _us._ Just me. Just me so you can sit here and rot in our body until your guilt complex ruins you and you kill yourself. And I won't let it happen, you know I won't,” he laughs. Taekwoon feels his strength tremble.

“Because I want to see you wretched, first.”

“Never,” he replies, turning to face Wonsik who is grinning that wild grin, laughing that hyena laugh.

“Yes,” Wonsik says, their bodies pressed close so close-- sinking into one another, becoming one. “Yes, Taekwoon. You will fall. And I will witness.”

“Never,” he says again, even as he feels Wonsik wrap tight around his throat and chest, squeezing, making him breathless. “I'll never... I won't let you.”

“You can't keep me locked up in us forever,” Wonsik's voice comes from Taekwoon's mouth. “You know you can't.”

Taekwoon shudders and drops his head, all of his tension dissipating with Wonsik's re-assimilation into their mind. He licks his lips and hangs his head and tries to ignore the way their heart is aching, the way their head is pulsing from hours of crying, distress, discordant notes on a piano wailing out into the dark of their home.

He had lied, when he said they didn't love her.

They love her so much.

Which is why Taekwoon let her go. Because he can't keep Wonsik locked up in them forever, but he sure as hell is going to try.

 


End file.
